Finally Feeling
by OrchidDeRoman
Summary: Luce and Daniel are finally alone again after their adventure into their past. Will Lucifer threating to erase their love and memories forever Daniel decides its time to connecte to each other in a way even the devil can't  destroy.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Feeling

Summary- Luce and Daniel are finally together again after the adventures through their past. Now that they are alone and the fear of losing their love forever becomes a issue, Daniel decides that the only way to ensure they are going to be together forever is if the give into the need for sex that they, had been feeling since they first met over a thousand years prior.

Luce felt a stroke down her back side sometime in the middle of the night, She looked over and was happy to see Daniel was still awake, watching her with those same bewildered eyes- as if he were still shocked she was alive. She rolled over so that she was facing him and scooted in closer so that their hips where in contact. They were spending the night in the cabin that the meeting had taken place in earlier that day. After being a part for so long, the present Lucinda and Daniel had been given the cabin to for themselves for the night while the rest of the group set off back to the academy. And as expected, plenty of that time alone involved kissing. They explored each others bodies with a hunger and need so strong that Luce was sure how much longer she could last without asking Daniel for more. Sensing this, Daniel had worked her body with his hands until she was to exhausted to even think of anything else but closing her eyes. That had been about an hour ago and now Luce was awake and her mind trailed back to her previous thoughts. She was embarrassed as she replayed how she'd ask in her mind. She was almost a hundred percent sure he'd say no. And if he did she wouldn't push him. All she wanted to do was get the topic in open, to expose the elephant in the room that they had both been feeling ever since Daniel found out he could kiss her safely.

"Daniel…" She started. Instantly his eyes grew intense, almost defensive as if to shield them both from what she was about to ask. It worked, Luce silenced instantly and closed her eyes tightly. Moments pasted and nothing was said, it wasn't until she heard Daniel speak that either of them spoke up.

"Luce..its not…I've been thinking about it too… about sex I mean". Luce opened her eyes shocked to see Daniels face no longer serious and thinking but passionate and content. As he continued Luce felt her heart start to race and she had to listen hard to catch what he was saying.

"I don't want to risk anything happening to you..not after I almost lost you again…but…its selfish of me I know"

At that Luce sat up " Tell me whatever it is its not selfish." Luce took his hands and held them tightly. At this small act of kindness Daniel seemed to become at ease. He sat up with her and crouched close to her so that their foreheads where touching.

"I'm afraid that if ..for what ever reason..we don't make it back the "fall of the angels in the next 9 days" I'll never get the chance to feel you. Be a part of you. All my days…All my days I've watched you from afar, afraid to get to close and lose sight of you completely. But now..with the chance of the end so near and the possibility that everything would be ok.. I-I want to be a part of you. I want you to be a part of me..so that if we don't make it out of this together, It'll be impossible to not find each other again some day…so.."He met her gaze. Something in her eyes must have told him it was ok, that she wanted it just as bad as he and for the exact same reasons. He slowly ran is hands along her waist, sending a pleasant tingle through her whole body. Normally at that sort of touch she'd ravish him instantly in an instance firry passion. But she remained still. Daniel was savoring the experience. He had been wanting to have sex with Luce since he first laid eyes on her at the fall. Thousands of years of the passion of their love was finally about to be sealed with the passion of their lust. Luce let out a soft sight as his hands found their way to the loop of her jeans, the clothing she'd changed into after stepping outside of the announcer. He seemed to be so obsessive with her body, treasuring it with touches as if it were the most precious thing in the world, as He pulled her jeans off finally his eyes met hers as he let his great hands slide past the fabric of her panties. Luce let out a gasp and instantly she fell on her back. Daniel began to explore her with one finger, gently loosening her up until he could stick two in. Every now and then he looked up to her. Luce perked her elbows up so she could watch him as he pulled her panties of her legs. His hands traveled up her legs and pulled them apart, using his elbows to keep them open((though Luce would have willingly kept them open for him)) he pulled his shirt over his and slowly unbuckled his jeans letting them fall to the floor. Luce admiring him in the nude. She was sure that nothing could ever be so beautiful, no angel nor god. Daniel reached for her and pulled her close, letting her feel his bulge just against her sex. She groaned in hunger wanting nothing more then to have him instead. But he took his time, he chuckled and started to unbutton her shirt for her. Pulling it off his hands stroked heir bra, going under and up so that his hands cupped her breasts. And thats when it happened. Luce started to feel a burning sensation similar to the ones that she felt before she died. Her and Daniel met eyes quickly. Daniel's eyes turned from passion to horror.

"Luce..no…Lucinda!" he yelled

~And thats the end of part 1 :D don't worry it gets good. Please rate and review so I can improve.~


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All the time he had spend with her, all the things they had gotten away with in this life… he was almost sure that the cycle was nearing its end. But he had gone to far, he had pushed her limits to long and now with the one act that was supposed to bring them together forever it would instead rip her away from him. He couldn't help himself. As much as he wanted to be strong for Lucinda he let out mournful groans and clutched to her clothing and shook his head in disbelief.

"Luce please don't leave me. Not now! Lucinda-" He howled but when he looked into her eyes he saw that she was already gone, they were wide and hallow as if the soul had already left him for the first time. Daniel shook his head and stood up. He lifted his head and looked pasted the flames and out the open window atop to near wall. His eyes scanned past the moon as if to look heaven straight in the face.

"Are you happy now! I have completed my punishment! If she is going, I beg you! take me with her. I have been through enough!"

"Daniel…"

"Are you not a God of Mercy, show some on me and end my suffering!" Daniel fell to his kneels besides Lucinda and gripped her burning skin, the flames surrounded her whole body now and he was sure that at any moment she would be gone forever. He let his hands get engulfed in the flames, as much as it hurt though..He would not get to go with her. She would die soon and he would be here…alone.

"Daniel…" It was a whisper, suddenly coming from Lucinda. He lifted his head and met her eyes through the flames. Never at the end of any of her lives had he heard her whisper. Normally her deaths were filled with tortured screams of pain and suffering. But now she seemed calm..was that a smile.

"Yes, Luce-what can I do.." He found what seemed to be her hands and gripped tightly to them. He didn't even whence at the pain his hand was feeling.

Lucinda's big beautiful eyes met his.

"Finish the deed…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Do it now hurry." She repeated.

"What-Luce- no way your in to much pain as it is if I do that, surely-"

"I I won't let myself leave this world without connecting with you..its just as you said, no one can take that away from us."

Daniel hesistated.

"Please" she said silently and the look in her eyes told him he had to. And that was all it took. He lifted his body above her flaming flesh and gripped her hands tightly. He didn't know how his shaft remained stiff through this horrifying experience but it had. As if his body hadn't given up when his mind had. He looked her in the eyes as he slowly pushed himself into the opening of her mortal sex. As soon as he did she let out a painful scream. He looked up to her face to see that the flames had increased and yet her whole body shook with pleasure. He squeezed her hands tightly and pushed gently through the walls until her hemun had broke and a small trickle of her blood dripped on his shaft.

The whole act was the most beautiful, painful act he had ever imaged. As there body's burned together and he thrusted in her he tried his best to pleasure her so much that the pain was masked. She moaned and shrieked as his shaft filled her and he's lips trailed across her burning body. His lips moved to her neck and he could feel her soul melting into his, her body started shaking and he was sure she was near her orgasm with also met it was near the end.

He thusted even harder, almost wanting to hurry it along rather then make her suffer. The screams got louder and louder and body their bodies were so shooken with pleasure and excitement that the pain of the burns was almost numbed completely.

"Oh Daniel!" Lucinda cried as she orgasmed. Her walls clamped down along his bulge giving him his own release. He closed his eyes and growled a deep satisfied growl- only to lower his head and find a pile of ash. Lucinda was gone. And he'd never see her again. Daniel Dropped to his knees and ran his hands over the pile of ash and let out a mournful cry.

He didn't sense it tell know but Daniel and Lucinda hadn't been alone. Cam dropped down into flame-infested cabin and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and lifted him into the air. His wings were on fire and his whole body scorched. But Daniel took the pain and even resisted as Cam tried to toss him in the sea. He cried and yelled at him telling his former brother to let him suffer. That maybe god would kill him then and show him peace from his pain. But instead Cam lowered himself into the water so that Daniel had to get wet and soon the fires were out.

"Well that was - Hot- wasn't it" Cam started after they sat in the water in silence for awhile. It was supposed to be taken as a joke but of course they both know Daniel couldn't laugh anymore. Instead Daniel closed his eyes and lowered his body into the water...


	3. Chapter 3

LPOV~

Lucinda didn't understand why but she was alive. She sat up on table and looked down at her hands, they showed no signs that she had just survived a fire. Her hair, feel in perfect ringlets past her shoulders. The only proof that she was ever in distress was the pile of ash that was her clothing on the floor. Had she finally survived the curse? Her thoughts had been corrected. If she and daniel committed the ultimate act of affection for each other before the curse could complete its cycle it would go out of wack and break. Her standing as flesh and blood proved it. She wanted to find Daniel right away and celebrate with him. She wanted to drink in the happiness and relief that she expected to see on his face when he saw her body perfect and unharmed. She wanted to feel him touch her freely with no pain and she wanted to do so many things to him that he never imagined. A small smirk grew on her lips as she looked down at herself. This body, her body was now Daniels Body. Newly purchased by thousands of years of waiting. And all though she still couldn't believe she was worth the wait she was ready to have him explore and take in ever inch of her for himself.

…But where was he?

"Daniel?" She called out expecting him to appear before her instantly. She called for him again as she looked around the burned down cabin. The place was viewable from all angles and most of the walls had been burned down so there was no place for him to hide. And why would he anyways…

"Daniel" she stepped out of the cabin through the way that faced the sea and peered down the edge of the cliff.

"Daniel" She smiled in relief as she saw his stunningly perfect form laying on the shoreline, letting himself be drenched in the flames. She looks down at her naked self and turned back to the cabin back to look for something to cover herself but finds nothing. He iwasnaked still as well, a perfect sight unlike any. So she figured that she was in the clear to do the same. So she makes her way down the cliff toward him. Though once she finally hits the sand she is stopped. Stopped by the last person she wanted to see her like this.

Her arms flung over her chest and she literally fell onto her knees to hide her crotch. But it was to late

"Cam!" She hissed and shoot her face downward. She could here him snickering softly to himself which caused her face to flare up bright red.

"Not as impressive as I imaged" Cam chuckled and kneel down beside her. " I see you did the deed."

"How did you-" She started then realized it was obvious after he raised his eyebrows at her. She and Daniel were both naked and the cabin had nearly been burned to the ground.

"Close your eyes" She demanded and rose to her feet preparing to make her way to Daniel only to have Cam grab her arm and hold her back.

"He can't see you.."

Luce looked back to see Cam gazing up at her, his eyes sullen. Luce took another look at Daniel and backtracked to here position at Cam's side.

"Am I dead?" She asked instantly. Wondering if infect the curse had not worked after all. Panic rose in her throat making it hard to breath. Cam rolled his eyes and pulled his t-shirt over his head and popped it down over her head. As he was helping her into the sleeves he said " I can see you. You're alive".

"Then why can't he?"

Cam shrugged and looked back at Daniel as he spoke "Daniel thinks he killed you last night. If I had not dragged him from the cabin he would of let himself burn until there was nothing left but bone. But in fact, the curse took a turn. You two having sex meant you were slapping the rule of the curse in the face. The curse made it so Daniel could never attempt anything like last night on you again. So in a sense you died. But only to him."

Lucinda didn't know what to think. Part of her couldn't believe it. It was Cam after all. She left Cams side, hugging the t-shirt to her sign and ran across the sand to Daniel's side. She shook him by the shoulder and screamed at him. Never did he even flench as if she hadn't touched him. His eyes were wide and red from crying and his body was so tense , as if he were a statue.

"Daniel!" She screamed and gave his body a shove. Nothing.

"Your not being funny!" Another.

"I'm right here! I'm here! Its over!" She screamed loudly and began pounding her fists against his body. Cam came up behind her and grabbed her by her armpits and lifts her. She screamed in angst and struggled against him.

"What are you doing?" Daniel lifted his head in her direction. For a moment Luce could have sworn he had spoken to her and her heart skipped a beat. But when Cam replied instead gulped back a sob.

" Just checking on you" Cam dropped Lucinda's arms and let her fall to the sand. She crawled on her knees towards Daniel and wrapped her arms around his neck and let out her tears. She kissed his cheeks and his mouth, wrapping her hands though his hair and hugging him tightly in the best way she could without him moving with her.

With her lips against his neck he replied " Well I'd rather you not..It's not like I can really do anything to deal with this pain."

"No Daniel I'm right here..its fine" Luce muttered wrapping her arms around his neck. Cam sighed and rests a hand on his side. "I know that but…just think about this as a fresh start, no more Lucinda means no more pain."

Luce felt like she had just been stabbed by Cam. She waited to see Daniel's reaction only to see that he had none. It was more like he was thinking about what Cam had just said.

" I mean of course it will hurt for a decade or so. But what is that in time for us , really. Besides if there is no Lucinda then it'll be easier for you to focus on the war coming soon. And when thats over maybe you can but some real thought into what side your going to be on…"

"Cam" Daniel cut him short, " if you don't mind I'd rather not think about anything like that right now.."

Cam didn't say anything for awhile but finally gave a sullen nod. He motioned his hand quickly to beckon me to come with him only when I didn't move he sighed and bend down and grabbed her. To Daniel it seemed like a hug and he looked at Cam bewildered lucky not to see the scene of a half naked Lucinda in the arms of his enemy. Cam shrugged " Just a brotherly hug…" he muttered and before Daniel had a chance to respond Cam turned his back and carried Luce down the beach.


End file.
